Not Your Stereotypical Guy
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Dave's POV for during ATMBISBM?
1. Should I?

_**IMPORTANT**_

**Should I or shouldn't I?**

Well, I need some feedback. The other day, I was thinking, "I wonder what Dave was thinking throughout Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me? and I thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be great to have his POV."

So I went on the computer and wrote the first chapter, but I haven't uploaded it because I'm scared that I'm infringing copyright rules by putting it up.

I know Dave isn't in it that much, and most of it would be what ISN'T in the book, but the bits that ARE, I'm frightened I could get sued for it.

Would I get sued or not?

What do I do?

Help!


	2. Dave Is This a Surd?

**A/**_**N: Hey groovers! Tis I. She who has too many stories going on. Who now has yet another. I was just eating dinner, and I thought that wouldn't it be good if he had Dave's POV for during Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me? We all like to know what Davey-Boy is thinking, so Dave and I decided that we'd do a FF of his thoughts.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Dave's thoughts and the parts of the story that aren't in the actual book. Oh, but I own Dave's sister and mutti. Louise Rennison owns the rest, so please don't sue me.**_

**Saturday September 17**

**Immediately after almost fisticuffs**

So Masimo and I almost have fisticuffs, right, and I'm there thinking, Oh no!

When I beat him, everyone's gonna think I'm a dickhead cos I hit him.

Cos he's a girl, and we all know guys don't hit girls, they just hit us.

Which in principal I agree with, but not with lesbian Handbag Horses – I should be allowed to hit them.

So before anything can really happen, Gee stands in between us, and yells "Stop… Stop in the name of PANTS!"

Now I laugh and tell Masimo it was a joke: nothing to get his handbag out for, laugh and go off.

I was walking home, laughing my head off… when I bump into Emma.

She didn't come to the gig cos she said she had to study for her Physics test, so I was vair surprised to see her.

"Emma!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I did some Physics, but I missed my gorgey Davey-Boy, so I decided Physics could wait and I'd come to the gig to hang out with you. What are you doing on your way home?"

I didn't really want to tell her about the almost fisticuffs – she may get jealous and suspect something's going on with Gee. Which there _is_, but she doesn't need to know that.

Oh God… I feel awful now.

I'm not your stereotypical guy who… who cheats on his girlfriend.

I don't actually mean to snog Gee and cheat on whoever I'm dating, it just happens.

I don't really know why…

Then I remembered I hadn't answered her.

"I just got tired… everyone was starting to get drunk… it was a bit full-on. Sorry Em. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"I dunno… how 'bout we go and play pranks on Tom?"

Emma gave me a disapproving look.

"Dave. You know fully well that pranking is wrong. And remember what happened last time you pranked Tom. He had his feelings hurt."

Oh rave on Emma. Where's your sense of fun?

"I have a sense of fun, Dave. You are just very childish and immature."

Oops.

I didn't realise I said "Oh rave on Emma. Where's your sense of fun?" out loud.

Hey! I am so not childish and immature.

Okay… maybe I am.

But I don't see what's wrong with it.

It's vair good to be childish and immature.

"Ah well, you wanted to go out with me… you knew I was childish and immature.

So why should I change now?"

She looked a bit alarmed.

Probably scared I'd dump her or something, cos she said "Oh Davey-Boy, don't worry!

I wasn't asking you to change your ways."

She so was.

"Davey, I just think it would be a better idea to be sensible tonight."

"Oo-er!"

"Oh Davey, I didn't mean it _that _way, I just meant that you shouldn't play pranks today. How about we go back to my place?"

"Oo-errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"_Dave_! I don't mean like that. We can study. I can help you. I know you've been falling behind in maths. I'll help with maths, shall I?"

Oh… fun.

How did I manage to land myself with a girlfriend who is so sensible?

And so nice?

It really annoys me, how nice she is.

And she hates pranks.

But I shan't be doing homework at Emma's.

Or sleeping over, cos the sofa is completely uncomfortable, and Emma goes to bed so early.

So generally (I know not tonight, cos it's already after ten) at about nine, I'm left to lie listlessly on the sofa.

God Emma is sensible.

**At Emma's studying for maths**

"Now, Dave, is this a surd, or not?" Emma is saying.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"Erm…"

"No, you haven't," she sighed and said, "But don't worry about it. Do you want me to set up the sofa with some sheets."

Oh God, no.

"Nah, Emma, I think I'll just go home. I need to talk to Mutti about some things, anyway."

She looks disappointed. "Well alright," she says and walks with me to the door.

"S'later Emma," I say, and kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Dave," she says as I walk out the door.

When I'm walking up the street, I look back, and I see Emma is still standing in her doorway.

And she's crying.

_**A/N: Sorry guys! No Gee and Dave moments in this chapter. But there you have Dave's thoughts on Emma. Speaking of Emma, don't you feel bad for her? But she is a bit annoying though. :/**_

_**Hey, do any of you guys have a Dave the Laugh living in their brains? Cos I do, and my best friend Squirm says that I am completely mad and insists the 15 year old Dave is fictional… But he isn't is he? Come on guys, back me up, so I can prove to Squirm that he IS real, even if his home is my brain. Haha.**_

_**Oh, btw, READ HORNMEISTER LOVER'S STORY. It's called Ohmygiddygod! Pants and Pantaloons? No Way! And you should DEFFO read it as it is sehr funny and groovy-gravy.  
**_

_**Well, review and tell me what you think.**_



_**Hooooorrrrn!**_

_**x**_


End file.
